detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 58
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 57 |- !Next volume: |Volume 59 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 58 was released on July 18, 2007 in Japan. Cast |} Note: *First volume to not feature Ran or Kogoro Mouri. Fake Patient Case Anime Episodes 495-496: Clash of Red and Black (Coma), and Clash of Red and Black (Invasion) 'File 598 - Pursuit, and... ' Thanks to what Conan did, Shuichi and Conan have found out who the Black Organization member is among the three suspects. Having no idea how they did that (all 3 suspects had similar reactions to what Conan did), Jodie-sensei questioned Akai and demanded for an explanation and so, he started explaining. He said that the 1st suspect proved that he wasn't lying about his back pain as he squad while keeping his back straight to take Conan's cellphone. He also sneezed in an awkward way to prevent his back from getting burdened. The third suspect who was an old man was also innocent. Although he did manage to stand up although he claimed to have a broken leg, he is not the Black Organization member as he did that only to get the insurance money. The reason why he didn't dare to touch Conan's cellphone is because he had a pacemaker in him. According to Akai and Conan, the second suspect, who claimed to have a broken neck, is the Black Organization member. That is because he didn't only manage to fully turn his neck sideways but to also fully finish his canned drinks. That night, the Black Organization member sneaked out of the room after calling the nurse and took secret snaps of the list of patients in the ward. He was caught by a nurse while he was doing this but let him go back to his room without requesting him to delete the photos he took. This raised his suspicion and found out that they were FBI. Upon hearing him knowing that they are from the FBI, Jodie took her gun out and tried to arrest him. Unfortunately, there were C4 bombs around his neck and he threatened to detonate it if they didn't let him go. He then ran to his car and immediately drive off. Akai an Conan have already seen through it and so, they were already in Akai's car and they followed the Black Organization member. On seeing Akai, the member was terrified and hence committed suicide by shooting himself. 'People ' Kir Transport Case Anime Episodes 497-500: Clash of Red and Black (Awakening), Clash of Red and Black (Disturbance), Clash of Red and Black (Disguise), and Clash of Red and Black (Testament) 'Characters introduced ' 'File 599 - Akai's Past ' Gin and Vodka have discovered that Kir is kept in Haido Hospital through Vermouth who asked a boy who is a witness to the accident Kir was involved in. As they plan on how to take Kir back, Vermouth warned Gin about the silver bullet from the FBI, Shuichi Akai. Gin laughed at Vermouth and said that even if Akai did manage to scrape his cheek bone, one silver bullet is not enough to take down the syndicate, not knowing that the FBI has another new silver bullet who is just as good as Akai is. Meanwhile, James Black and Jodie are discussing on what to do with Kir. Jodie insists that they should move her to another hospital as the syndicate knows their presence there but according to James they haven't found a hospital which would cover the secret up and is save for them to move her there. Akai also added that they shouldn't move her as in order to move her to another hospital as the syndicate will start thinking that the staff in the hospital have been helping them in covering up and innocent doctors and nurses might get involved . So, he would rather that they welcome the wolves to take their lost fellow wolf. He then say that they should take turns sleeping so that they will be ready for them and went out. Jodie and James then started saying that Akai is excited in that critical moment as he really is looking forward to taking revenge for his girlfriend. It turns out that Akai was once an undercover agent in the syndicate with the codename 'Rye' for three years until 2 years ago. After being there for quite some time, he was offered a jpb by one of the superiors, Gin. If he managed to get in touch with Gin, it would be simple for them to get in touch with the boss. But an FBI agent screwed up, and let the cat out of the bag that Akai is an FBI agent when he tried to warn him. The syndicate wanted to kill Akai's girlfriend and her sister who were also in the syndicate as they were sure that they will contact them as they wanted to quit the syndicate and the younger sister is an important scientist. So, they told the sister to rob a million yen with the condition of setting them free if she succeeded and killing them if they failed. But even though Akai's girlfriend managed to rob it, the syndicate killed her, Akemi Miyano, who is Haibara's sister. Meanwhile, Shuichi Akai was at the rooftop, rereading the last SMS his girlfriend, Akemi, sent. Conan joined him later and Akai said that if he were about to ask him about the strategy, he is still thinking but Conan said that their strategies should be the same, judging from the look on Akai's face. The two of them then called the agent guarding the ward of Akemi to go and rest.He then pretended to go to the strategy meeting. as soon as he was out of sight, Eisuke Hondou appeared out of nowhere and crept into Kir's ward. He took a scissor and shouted at Kir to open her eyes while aiming it on her.BUt then, his hand was suddenly grabbed by Kir's hand who opened her eyes and said,"Eisuke, don't." Outside the hospital, some FBI agent have been requested for back up. Andre Camel is one of them and when Jodie called him to enter, he said that he will go later as he is calling his wife. 'File 600 - All or Nothing... ' James Black and Jodie were discussing the plans with the FBI members. Before the meeting ended, Jodie also added that they are not allowed to contact one another via radio or phone unless there is an emergency. As they were talking about the forms of communications, Akai and Conan entered the room and unsurprisingly, were scolded by Jodie for missing the meeting as the meeting was just about to end but they told her that they've seen through her trick just by seeing the vans parked. So, the FBI agents went to their assigned positions and got ready. Meanwhile, there were some incidents at the places around Haido hospital. There were a lot of people who got food poisoning in the family restaurant. Fire broke out at the Haido Cinema and some sort of weird dust caused the people in the nearby train station have teary and itchy eyes. This caused all the victims and those related to them to rush to the hospital, making it impossible for the FBI agents to check each and every one of them.As Jodie and Akai were strolling around the hospital compound to see the condition, they passed by a post an who was finding James Black who got a parcel from Rikumichi Kusuda, the syndicate member that committed suicide on seeing Akai. Hence, they took the parcel from the post man and brought it to James. The parcel contained a pot of Columbine flower, which means that " we will definiely get it ". As they were talking about the condition of the patients rushing in and what they should do, Conan heard a ticking sound from the pot that resembles the sound of a bomb counting down. 'File 601 - Camouflage ' 'File 602 - Last Resort ' 'File 603 - Mission ' 'File 604 - Older Sister and Younger Brother ' Foreign Suspect Case Anime Episodes 501-504: Clash of Red and Black (Suspicion), Clash of Red and Black (Innocence), Clash of Red and Black (Ready to Die), and Clash of Red and Black (Killed in the Line of Duty) 'File 605 - The Unexpected Suspect ' 'File 606 - Friday the 13th ' 'File 607 - Camel's Past ' 'File 608 - Magic Spell ' 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 51-60 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes